


Gone With The Storm

by Rosak



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosak/pseuds/Rosak
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 10





	Gone With The Storm

阿本德希望他能陪吉恩一起回多瓦看望国王，并不是命令，只是一个请求罢了。他没有理由拒绝，他会陪吉恩去的。对于多瓦的回忆，燃烧的炉火、化为灰烬的纸张，他很早以前就已将其遮盖，用钢铁森林的巴登取代它们。可是现在，是年龄逐渐增长的缘故吗——越来越多地想起那些事情。

酒杯出奇意外地空了。吉恩已经陷入了双颊泛红、神魂迷离的状态，尼诺发现自己亦不甚清醒了。周围的喧闹声仿佛背景音淡去，他们身处暴风中心，异常安静。只剩下彼此沉重的呼吸声。

“还要给萝塔买礼物······”吉恩呢喃道。

于是，尼诺掏出几张钱放在桌上便扶着这家伙的肩膀离开了，他似乎同样恍惚，忘记了找零这回事。不过事后回想起来，想必也只是笑笑吧，就和那天把电话错拨给格罗苏拉一样。

尼诺对此十分熟练。

不断地为对方满上酒杯，无间断地、一杯接一杯地，并且需要装作顺着气氛自然而然的样子。举起自己的杯子，少量地抿一口，再放下。重复这个动作，便可以迷惑对方，以为自己同样喝了很多。

他每次都会这样做，成千上万次。

并不仅仅是为了套取信息——他可以发誓，绝不会以伤害吉恩的前提达成他的目的。尼诺也不知道为什么，他如此致力于重复灌醉吉恩的行为。然后扶着他的肩膀，撑着他并不沉重的身体，送他回家，再接受萝塔的问候。简单的行动，简单的路程，从来没有区别。

对，没错，他就是单纯想看到醉得不省人事的吉恩·欧塔斯。因为亲爱的小王子醒着的时候，他无法做什么，小王子沉睡着的时候，他也无法做什么。

什么都做不了，哪怕再多靠近一厘米。

这个理由很荒谬，尼诺知道，但他还是坚持每次为吉恩倒满酒杯。

但是吉恩把头靠了过来，闭上眼睛，亲吻了他，在双唇上的轻轻一吻。

咔嚓，那根树枝折断了，洁白的雪花飘洒下来。

尼诺愣了一下，他开始迷茫，一时的惊慌失措，一时的突然欣喜。但是吉恩笑得很开心，脸颊红晕得发烫，仍旧闭着眼睛晃动着闪耀的金发。确实是闪耀的色彩，在尼诺眼中。

他们都醉了，对啊，所以——

尼诺伸出手，温柔地拂过吉恩的头发，好柔软。他带着磨出茧的粗糙的手抚摸过灼热的脸颊，一点点的奢望，回吻过去，热烈而真诚。唇齿的触碰，气息的融合，黏腻，直到不得不不分离以获取生命必需的氧气。

他也闭上了眼睛，可以假装之后的一切都是一场梦吗？

克罗雷的这家宾馆很朴素，阳台仅仅一人臂长那么宽。稀稀落落的雨水从屋檐滴落，滑过他的眼前。泥土与河水潮湿的气息慢慢翻上，肆意蔓延于温凉的房间中。

吉恩点起一支烟，烟灰断裂、抖落。他微微张开嘴，吐出白色的烟气，然后吸进一口冰冷的空气。风把他耳边的碎发吹起，这边没有毛毯可以披着，所以显得有些冷。他伸出手，抖了抖烟，散漫的雨水将最后一截烟灰带走。

他懒得再去找一件挡风的衣服。

头有一点痛，但他记得昨晚发生了什么。

汽车呼啸而过，溅起泥水，周围的建筑在阴云下更加灰暗，虽然克罗雷的风格本就不怎么鲜亮。额前的金发吹过细长的睫毛，他眨了眨眼，面前的世界还是如此雨雾迷濛。

他悄悄地笑了笑，慵懒地趴在黑漆的栏杆上，尽情地感受雨水的潮湿气息。

他们像往常一般交谈，并没有假装这件事从未发生过，也没有讲这件事视为意义无比重要。

松露巧克力、抹茶巧克力、榛果巧克力，还有吉恩坚持要买的草莓流心巧克力。尼诺对此表示了轻微的不满，认为草莓应当是草莓，巧克力应当是巧克力，两者不该结合一体。吉恩则耸耸肩，将脖子缩进了厚实的围巾里。

回到巴登，萝塔对这巧克力盛宴非常喜爱。而他们依旧什么都没有谈起。

“ACCA的工作好忙，要不还是辞职回来当管理员吧。”萝塔一边倒着草莓酱，一遍说道，“哥哥都没有时间去相亲了！”

萝塔总是说起这样的话，当然是妹妹式的担忧哥哥太累，虽然知道哥哥这般慵懒的态度却是终归不会辞职的。不过，后半句倒着实令在座的众人惊诧了。

“国王陛下一直问起呢！就连第一王女大人也十分关心，想要介绍些贵族家的小姐给哥哥认识。”萝塔甩了甩瓶子，发现没有草莓酱了。

“哥哥喜欢什么类型的伴侣呢？”

“类型啊——”

又是这个问题，好像所有人都致力于询问吉恩这个问题。他拉长尾调的声音，从来都轻巧地逃避开回答。尼诺只浅淡地笑着，替吉恩转移开话题，一边将奶油抹上水果挞面皮。

“我去储藏间拿草莓酱。”萝塔蹦跳着离开了，终止了刚刚微妙的对话。

吉恩正呆呆地站在炉火前，等着红蓝交织的火焰将锅里的水煮沸，腾出清澈的泡沫。他们随意地谈起了些ACCA的日常，尼诺走近了身边，拉开头顶的橱柜。

顺其自然，吉恩的处世法则一直如此，坦率纯真且自然，随风而逝般。所以他转过身，踮起脚，亲吻了尼诺。没有受什么驱使，只是顺其自然罢了，自然而自然。

所以这段故事该如何收场？

“尼诺哥哥，没有——”

以萝塔的打断收场，她摇了摇手里的空瓶子，于是咬了咬下唇，了然地说道，“我再去储藏间找找。”

吉恩几乎是下意识地推开了尼诺，手心停留在对方胸膛的正中。他其实并没有用力，他从来不甚用力。

尼诺——哥哥？

他突然想起了什么，蒙上一层金黄色彩的回忆。一双温暖的夹着他的腋下，将他抱起。年轻的尼诺。他被见证了三十年的人生，而仅在尼诺的前十五年人生留下一个小小的物理相会的印迹。

母亲在呼唤他的名字，摔倒的孩子被扶起，拍去膝盖上的泥土沙砾。孩子礼貌问起大哥哥的名字，然后喊道。

“尼诺哥哥？”

“吉恩。”

尼诺伸手取下了一罐糖渍草莓干，摇晃着发出了哐当哐当的声音。吉恩低着头笑得很开心，正好水沸了。

多瓦的建筑色彩让人精神放松，吉恩不似萝塔那般频繁地来到宫殿。与国王的关系，也隐约多了一分“成年人”的距离。

他到访这里的时候，多瓦刚结束一场漫长的风雪，春日的藤蔓从融化的雪水中抽芽，卷上红砖棕瓦。他们穿着ACCA的制服，以ACCA和王室的双重身份，进入宫殿，进入国王的会客厅，进入那条尘封的画廊。

风暴过后，留下的是平静。当红色的锻布一面面掀开，这个家族的故事再度被讲述。第二王女的灿烂笑颜，施万王子的傲气身影，国王的和蔼肖像······

国王碎碎地说了许多，还特意让准备了方面包。红茶柔和恬淡，这座宫殿重新焕发出活力，就连平常的饮食都更美味了。

希望有一天，你和你的伴侣的肖像也能出现在这条画廊中。悬挂在城堡深处，出自多瓦王室的骄傲，ACCA的英杰，国家的枢纽。

国王如是说道，伸手揉了揉吉恩的脑袋。正如许多年前他微笑着送走自己亲爱的女儿，如今他骄傲的孙子正坐在他的身旁。

吉恩的回答总是很克制，收敛住多余的含义，只呈现不会出现差错的东西。但是他突然想起了一件事，一件很重要的事情，他不能忘记的事情。

我有喜欢的人了，他握了握尼诺的手，放开，然后似乎说了这句话，或者大概的意思是这样吧，喜欢的人。

尼诺一直安静地站在国王与他的孙子身旁。刘海垂下遮盖了双眼，他不敢开口，因为他难以控制住声音中的颤抖与呜咽。这种情感过于纠杂——到底该如何面对国王殿下，他长久以来都不知所措。

他的父亲效忠于阿本德，阿本德为了施内公主的快乐，他为了他的父亲也为了他自己，更是为了守护吉恩与萝塔——它们与国王殿下无关，但是他无法不想起。

当这个时候，吉恩握住了他的手。

吉恩会害羞，会脸红，会把自己的脸埋进手掌，会心底波涛汹涌和暗自的窃喜。所以国王端起杯子，慈祥地笑了笑，尼诺也低下头，释然且放松地笑着。


End file.
